Buoyant armor typically includes a metal outer layer or strike face and cellular material between the strike face and the vehicle or vessel hull. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,196. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,256 and 6,698,331 and pending patent application Ser. No. 12/765,546.
Still, there is a need for specialized armor adapted for military amphibious vehicles. One example is the Marine Corps “Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle” (EFV). Another example is the “Marine Personnel Carrier” or MPC. These and other vehicles may encounter many different caliber rounds and armor piercing projectiles such as 7.62 mm or 14.5 mm armor piercing type bullets or bomb fragments of various sizes.
Existing armor for such vehicles may not adequately protect the vehicle occupants when such rounds are fired at the vehicle.